swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Corellian Gunship
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Corellian Gunship is the common name applied to a series of closely related ship designs (The most common being the DP40 Frigate) built by the Corellian Engineering Corporation from the last decades of the Old Republic through the time of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. A departure from most CEC designs, the gunship is not modular, not easily modified, and not meant to carry a significant number of passengers or a large cargo load. It is a small Capital Ship designed to deal with Starfighters and armed Space Transports. Originally built for use by the Republic Navy, the gunship soon found itself popular with merchant companies, wealthy travelers, planetary defense forces, and pirates. Capabilities The Corellian Gunship is primarily an escort vessel, designed to protect bulk cargo carriers from attacks by Starfighters and Space Transports or to cover larger Capital Ships from attacks by Starfighters. Though it lacks long staying power and is often overwhelmed if acting alone, it has proven a useful part of many different fleet complements. Although unable to outlast larger dedicated military craft, the gunship has the firepower and defenses to engage such ships briefly. Unlike most Capital Ships, the Corellian Gunship does not arrange it's heaviest weapons to be fired in Batteries. Instead, each Double Turbolaser is controlled by an independent Gunner with no ability to tie into the fire of the other Gunners.This disconnected fire control allows the Corellian Gunship to carry a few extra heavy weapons, but it also means the Turbolasers can't be fired in Batteries. Corellian Gunship Statistics (CL 17) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: +0; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 39; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 920; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating 115; Damage Threshold: 139 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1000 km/h) Ranged: Turbolasers, Double (8) +5* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Quad, Battery +15 (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Concussion Missiles (4) +5* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +51 Attack Options: Autofire (Turbolasers, Double; Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Quad, Battery), Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 68, Dexterity: 19, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 91 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 300 Tons; Consumables: 8 Months; Carried Craft: None Payload: 120 Heavy Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 16), Navicomputer Availability: Restricted; Cost: 4.8 million (2.4 million Used) Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Double (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +5 (-15 against targets smaller than Colossal size; +0 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Quad, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (+10 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 Heavy Concussion Missiles (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +5 (-15 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 9d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tactical Fire Corellian Gunships are escort vessels designed to deter attackers from targeting protected Starships while eliminating incoming threats. As a Standard Action, a Corellian Gunship can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all adjacent squares. All allied Starships within that area gain a +1 bonus to their Reflex Defense, and enemy Starships within that area take a -1 penalty to their Reflex Defense. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships